


Care

by FanGirl18



Series: Connor x Oliver Ficlets [3]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Episode 1x04, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/pseuds/FanGirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver doesn't know what's wrong with Connor and he knows he should be pissed and kick him to the curb but he can't because he still feels for the man. Instead he takes care of the broken man. Prompt by ianoshea over on tumblr about Connor's head on Oliver's lap and said man running his hand through his hair in comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care

**Care**

Oliver looked at Connor sitting on the ground breaking down and knew something bad had happened. The lawyer kept repeating "I screwed up" over and over again. Oliver wanted to be pissed as hell, wanted to kick him to the curb but one look at him stopped that. Connor was breaking down and instead of going to some random person in a bar to have sex he had come here and while Oliver was still pissed off about what happen the truth was that in a way Connor had been right that night, they were exclusive, and right now the man he still had feelings for needed him.

"It's okay I got you," Oliver reassured wrapping his arms around a sobbing Connor who continued to break down.

"I screwed up, I always screw up," Connor sobbed gripping Oliver's arms.

"Hey your not a screw up," Oliver said holding him tightly, "Come on let's get inside."

Oliver had to pull Connor up and drag him into the apartment because he was still breaking down and he could see that Connor was having a panic attack or close to one anyway and he needed to find a way fast to calm him down. He went to pull Connor to the bedroom only for the man to start fighting him.

"No I'm sorry I don't deserve you," Connor sobbed out with shaky breath.

"I decide what I deserve Connor and if that's you there's nothing you can do about it," Oliver said and it was true. He wanted Connor and him to have an exclusive relationship though so they would need to talk about that but right now he needed to get Connor cleaned up, burn his clothes if the smell and Connor's reaction was anything to go by, and get him to calm down enough to sleep.

"I screwed up. I'm so screwed," Connor kept repeating.

Oliver knew that words weren't going to work at the moment so instead he dragged Connor into the bathroom and rid him of the clothes. He turned the shower so that it was warm and pushed Connor inside and took the clothes to be washed. He took a deep breath knowing that from the way that Connor was reacting that it had to be murder, it was the only thing that made sense unless Connor had been attacked but if that had been the case Connor wouldn't want anyone to touch him. Oliver walked back to the bathroom and sighed in mild relief when he saw that Connor was at least washing himself so he waited worried that if he didn't Connor would run or panic even more. He was right to stay because as soon as Connor was done he stood shaking as he continued to repeat the same thing over and over again. Oliver sighed wondering when someone so strong, charismatic, and charming had gotten so broken. He wrapped a towel around Connor's waist and used another to dry his hair his heart breaking as he listened to Connor's sobs. He pulled Connor to the bedroom and handed him a pair of sweats and shirt watching as he put them on and that was out of concern not because he wanted sex which he did because Connor was attractive.

"Lay down," Oliver ordered pushing him softly down onto the bed.

"I'm sorry," Connor kept whispering and Oliver just sighed not knowing what else he could do.

Oliver lay down next to Connor and let the man curl up with his head in his lap. He sighed because maybe that was what Connor needed but it was hard to tell because the lawyer had always been a tough nut to crack. Oliver wrapped his arms around Connor and ran a hand through his hair in a soothing motion. This seemed to finally do the trick because Connor stopped speaking and the sobs died down. He looked down to find the usually strong man falling asleep under his ministrations and smiled in relief tightening his hold. Tomorrow the two of them would have to talk and deal with whatever it was that happened but tonight was just about comfort and Oliver was okay with that.


End file.
